


Harbin

by elevenoclock



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harbin is a tiny moon on the outer rim, but it's one that enjoys notoriety with all classes, from the shiny businessmen of the Core to the ruffians on the Edge.</p><p>Post-BDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Session 2, Round 4 of The New Pub. The theme was "cities", and this piece was written in 20 minutes for the prompt "Harbin, China". Join us every Saturday afternoon at http://thenewpub.livejournal.com!
> 
> Harbin is home to the International Ice and Snow Sculpture festival every January, and is absolutely stunning to behold... google it!

[Original Link](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/4051.html)

Harbin is a tiny moon on the outer rim, but it's one that enjoys notoriety with all classes, from the shiny businessmen of the Core to the ruffians on the Edge. Inara had suggested it, but it had been Jayne, surprisingly, who had convinced them.

"Ma took us once, when we was kids," he's saying over dinner one night. "Too fancy for our likes, but she 'nsisted that we go, and Pa saved up money for the entire year for it. Only the next moon over, y'know, but still a pretty penny." He pauses, then adds, "Must say, it was worth the money."

There's a shocked silence at Jayne's admission; the mercenary was well known for not spending his money 'cept on whores and guns.

"I've never heard of it," Kaylee says.

It had been Inara who brought it up, and she took over now, leaning back in her chair. "Harbin is modeled after a city on Earth that Was," she says. "Or so the legends go. Terraforming didn't take properly, and the entire moon is covered in ice year round. During the summer months, it functions as a regular mining outpost."

"But durin' the winter, it's some kinda shiny festival?" Mal interrupts.

Inara gives him a look, and he closes his mouth. "They build entire cities out of ice," she says. "Colored lights make the ice glow, and you can walk around in castles and arches, under towers that stretch into the sky. It's... like a dream world."

Everyone is silent.

"I just thought," Inara added, more quietly, "that it might be nice to take a vacation. We've all suffered lately, and something beautiful might be just what's needed to cheer us up."

Mal is about to nod in agreement, but River is already sliding from her spot at Simon's side, silent feet padding to the bridge.

"Guess we'd better find ourselves some coats," Mal says instead.

Inara smiles, and Jayne raises his drink in approval. No one looks at Zoe, who sits silent at the head of the table, an empty chair to her left.


End file.
